Memento
by Phoebe Yuu
Summary: Seberapa besar kesadaran membantahnya, pertanda itu akan tetap mengendap dalam lembah ketaksadaran. Post-Tokyo, Pre-Infinity. KuroFai. For Infantrum Missing Scene 2nd Edition Challenge.


Dibuat untuk memenuhi FFC Missing Scene 2nd Edition di Infantrum. Maaf banget buat semua yang sudah review di chapter terbaru Game atau ngirimin saya PM, saya belum sempet bales sampai sekarang. Bukan berarti saya nggak suka menanggapi kalian, sama sekali bukan, saya seneng banget kalau dapet review dan apesiasi dari kalian semua, cuma ternyata meng-_handle_ 24 SKS dan 3 media sekaligus (apalagi di salah satu media saya jadi redaktur) itu amat sangat menguras waktu. jadi mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya buat semua yang belum saya balas review dan PM-nya, kalau saya senggang pasti secepatnya saya balas!

**Warning:** Self-violating, blood, radical thoughts, slight violance. And Sho-ai of course.

**Disclaimer:** it's CLAMP and all that jazz.

* * *

><p><strong>Memento<strong>

**By Phoebe Yuu**

* * *

><p>Bayangan yang dibentuk oleh cermin itu hampir tak dapat lagi dikenalinya. Ia bahkan sudah tidak tahu lagi siapa dirinya. Sosok yang menatapnya balik di hadapannya membentuk sebuah imaji tak beraturan antara masa lalu dan masa kini, antara Yuui dan Fai. <em>Tapi tak ada satu pun dari kedua imaji itu yang mempunyai hanya sebelah mata<em>, pikirnya ironis.

Dengan sebelah tangan ia menyentuh permukaan cermin itu, sementara yang sebelahnya lagi menyusuri pelan wajahnya hingga menyentuh kain penutup yang melindungi mata kanannya yang hilang. Jemarinya gemetar saat perlahan ia menggerakkannya ke belakang kepala, mengurai ikatan kuat yang terbentuk di sana, membiarkan selembar kain itu melepaskan pengamanannya pada mata kanannya.

Sebuah helaan nafas gemetar keluar dari sela bibirnya yang tipis. Ia melihat kelopak mata kanannya tertutup dalam keadaan yang mengerikan. Benang-benang sel tipis mulai mengikat kelopak atas dan bawahnya menjadi satu, memberikan pertanda kalau ia tidak cepat-cepat mengambil kembali mata kanannya, maka ia selamanya tidak akan bisa membuka matanya. Luka sobekan kasar yang tercipta di ujung matanya akibat pengambilan paksa waktu itu kini juga mulai menutup dengan warna merah kehitaman yang mengerikan, hasil dari darah yang membeku di sekitar luka.

Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan saat ia sekali lagi menggerakkan jemarinya untuk meraba tempat mata kanannya. Kosong. Hampa. Kelopak matanya melesak ke dalam menanggapi respon sentuhannya. Seperti sebuah bungkus makanan instan kosong.

Saat itu ia memutuskan untuk muntah.

Tapi seakan Tuhan belum cukup menyiksanya, ia masih harus menyaksikan dirinya sendiri memuntahkan darah. Kelogisan yang sangat ironis, ia mau tak mau tertawa getir melihatnya. Apa yang harus diharapkan? Bagaimanapun sudah beberapa bulan ini ia tidak bisa memakan apapun selain darah Kurogane, wajar saja kalau ia juga memuntahkan darah sekarang ini. Bahkan hasil muntahannya pun menunjukkan betapa ia telah berubah menjadi monster.

Ia adalah monster.

Ia bukan lagi Yuui ataupun Fai. Ia. Adalah. Monster.

Ia tidak sadar kalau ia tengah berteriak dan memecahkan cermin di hadapannya sampai ia mendengar sebuah lengkingan tajam—yang ternyata suaranya sendiri—dan darah mulai mengucur deras dari sobekan di kepalan tangannya. Ia tertawa. Suaranya terdengar seperti maniak di telinganya sendiri, tapi ia tidak peduli. Ia membawa kepalan tangannya ke bibir, menjilat darahnya sendiri untuk mencicipi darah monsternya, setidaknya mungkin ini bisa dijadikan alternatif untuk memberi insting monsternya makan. Ia takkan butuh Kurogane, ia akan memakan darahnya sendiri. Ia tertawa lagi. Ia adalah monster yang lebih parah dari seorang kanibal. Ia memakan dirinya sendiri. Ha!

Tapi begitu rasa besi itu mencapai tenggorokannya, ia kembali muntah, lebih parah dari sebelumnya, seakan ia ikut memuntahkan seluruh energi yang tersisa di tubuhnya. Ia kembali memukul sisa cermin yang masih ada di hadapannya menggunakan serpihan kekuatannya yang tersisa. Lelucon macam apa ini? Bahkan tubuhnya sendiri tidak mau menerimanya? Kenapa tubuhnya menerima Kurogane dibanding dirinya sendiri? Apa yang membuat tubuhnya bersikeras hanya menginginkan Kurogane?

Ini semua sungguh tidak adil. Ia tidak ingin Kurogane. Ia tidak butuh Kurogane. Ia tidak butuh belas kasihannya dan nyawanya, hanya itu yang ia tidak inginkan dari Kurogane. Sudah cukup dengan semua mimpi buruk yang menyiksanya dengan darah di sekujur tubuhnya dan mayat Kurogane tergeletak di atas genangan darah bersama tubuh paman dan saudara kembarnya. Ia tidak ingin ada mayat di hadapannya lagi.

Kenapa Kurogane bahkan tidak mau mengerti barang satu hal itu saja diantara semua hal yang ia mengerti darinya tanpa perlu ia katakan? Kenapa Kurogane harus menjadikan dirinya monster yang kelak akan menghabisi nyawa lebih banyak lagi dengan kutukannya?

"Hei! Penyihir! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan tentu saja, Kurogane harus muncul di saat-saat terapuhnya. Tuhan pasti sangat membencinya, sebesar Kurogane membencinya.

"Idiot, kutanya sekali lagi: Apa yang kau lakukan?" suara dalam itu kembali masuk ke telinganya, bersamaan dengan wajah bergaris tegas yang juga masuk ke dalam penglihatannya saat tubuhnya dengan cepat diputar menghadap langit-langit ruangan.

Ia tertawa dengan tawa yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Cermin itu mengejekku, jadi aku memberinya pelajaran."

Kurogane memandangnya aneh, tapi ia tak terlalu peduli karena mata birunya kini terfokus pada mata merah di hadapannya. Ia menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar. Tuhan, kenapa bahkan warna matanya mengingatkan pada darah? Butuh kontrol ekstra untuk tidak membiarkan kepalanya maju dan menggigit mata itu sampai lepas, seperti yang telah terjadi pada mata kanannya. Mungkin itu bisa membuat Kurogane menjadi vampir juga dan mereka bisa menghisap darah satu sama lain. Yay!

Pria itu menggelengkan kepalanya setelah beberapa saat memandanginya. "Mungkin aku harus berhenti minum alkohol. Kurasa kau mabuk karena meminum darahku setelah aku mengkonsumsi alkohol."

Fai terbahak. Kencang. "Pengertian sekali pada pemangsamu, ya, Kurogane?"

Rahang Kurogane terlihat mengeras ketika nama lengkapnya meluncur dingin dari bibir penyihir yang kini tak berdaya di tangannya. Kemudian tanpa kata ia mengangkat pria pirang itu dan membawanya keluar dari kamar mandi, tempat yang kini telah berubah berantakan dengan serpihan kaca dan darah, menuju kamar bersama mereka.

"Kau bisa membangunkan bocah dan tuan putri, kau tahu," gerutu pria berambut jabrik itu saat ia meletakkan Fai dengan lembut—membuat Fai kembali ingin tertawa getir—di atas kasur dan mulai memeriksa luka di tangannya.

"Hanya kau yang akan bangun," ia menjawab dengan lugas sambil memperhatikan Kurogane mengambil kotak obat dan meletakkannya di bufet samping tempat tidur. Itu kenyataan. Jika dirinya bermasalah, hanya Kurogane yang akan terbangun. Sakura selalu menjadi putri tidur yang lelap dan Syaoran hanya akan bangun jika Sakura yang bermasalah, tidak pernah dirinya.

Setelah itu Kurogane bekerja membalut lukanya dalam kesunyian, tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berbicara. Kurogane memang sejak awal adalah orang yang tidak terlalu banyak bicara, tapi Fai telah lama kehilangan nafsunya untuk terus bicara dengan nada tinggi sepanjang waktu. Ia telah berubah. Sejak menjadi monster tak ada lagi hal yang sama.

Fai tersentak dari lamunannya ketika tangan besar menyapu sisi wajahnya, menyingkirkan poni pirangnya ke samping, membuka tirai menuju mata kanannya yang hancur dan menjijikkan. Ia mengernyit dan bermaksud untuk menjauh, tapi tangan besar itu sudah memantapkan posisi di sisi wajahnya, mencegahnya beranjak.

Sebuah seringai dingin muncul di bibirnya. "Mengamati hasil perbuatanmu dengan bangga?"

Alis hitam itu berkedut saat mata merah di bawahnya menyiratkan kebingungan. "Bukan aku yang melakukan hal ini."

"Kau yang memaksaku terus menyaksikan luka mengerikan ini dengan membiarkanku tetap hidup," balasnya. Cepat, dingin, tajam. Sesuatu di dalam dadanya seperti terlilit saat melihat wajah tampan di hadapannya mengeras dengan sinar terluka terlintas cepat di mata krimsonnya, tapi ia membutuhkan hal ini. Ia adalah seorang masokis dan sadis, ia membutuhkan rasa sakit di tubuhnya, ia membutuhkan rasa sakit di hati Kurogane.

"Kau bicara tak masuk akal," Kurogane menjawab acuh, mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada tangan ramping di hadapannya yang kini terbalut perban.

"Oh ya?" Fai tertawa lagi, entah untuk keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Kurogane, aku sedang memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja hal ini adalah alasan kenapa Tomoyo-hime mengusirmu. Putri itu tak butuh pencipta monster jahat sepertimu."

Hal selanjutnya yang ia tahu, tangan besar itu merenggut rambut pirangnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya dengan kasar sebelum disusul dengan kuncian antar mulut yang tak kalah kasar. Kurogane marah, terluka, dan sedih, dan dia tengah menunjukkannya dengan cara khasnya: kekerasan, walau ia sama sekali tak keberatan. Ia tertawa dalam ciuman kasar mereka. Ia merasakan bagaimana terlukanya Kurogane atas kata-katanya, ia merasakan semuanya. Dan ia akan meneruskannya. Ia akan melukai Kurogane karena telah membuatnya menjadi monster, ia harus menanggung konsekuensi dari rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan monster ini dalam dirinya.

"Kau benar-benar mabuk," geram Kurogane di sela ciumannya. "Minum dan lekas tidur. Besok pagi kita akan merapikan rambutmu."

Rambut? Bukankah sekarang Kurogane sendiri yang mulai kacau bicaranya? Ada apa dengan rambutnya?

Seakan mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya, Kurogane menarik mundur tubuhnya dan beranjak menuju bufet di samping tempat tidur, menarik laci teratasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau. "Rambutmu terlalu panjang."

Fai segera melayangkan tangannya ke kepala, menyusuri helai-helai emas dengan perlahan, dan baru ketika tangannya merasakan ujung rambutnya ia menyadari kalau, ya, rambutnya memang tanpa ia sadari telah bertambah panjang, kini sudah hampir melewati garis bahunya. Kenapa sebelumnya ia tidak pernah memperhatikan hal ini?

Oh, ia masih terlalu sibuk berdamai dengan monster barunya, tentu saja.

"Kau tidak suka?" Pertanyaan tersebut secara otomatis keluar dari mulutnya tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Selama ini ia selalu memperhatikan opini Kurogane dalam berbagai hal yang berhubungan dengan dirinya. Yah... kebiasaan buruk terkadang susah dihentikan.

"Tak ada hubungannya denganku," jawab Kurogane sambil mengiris pergelangan tangannya dengan santai, seakan hal itu adalah kebiasaan sehari-harinya—yang sialnya memang kebiasaannya sejak Fai menjadi monster. Tapi Fai sempat melihat air muka garangnya itu sejenak berubah sendu. "Di negeriku, memanjangkan rambut menjadi tanda akan suatu perubahan besar dalam hidup. Tapi rambut sepanjang itu akan menghalangimu dalam bertarung dan melindungi anak-anak, kita potong besok pagi."

"Tidak," ia menjawab bahkan sebelum otaknya selesai mencerna kalimat pertama Kurogane. Dan ia merasakan bibirnya bergerak tanpa kontrol membentuk sebuah senyum dingin, sepertinya sudah menjadi kebiasaan jika berada di dekat Kurogane belakangan ini. "Aku ingin memanjangkan rambutku." Ia mengerling darah yang mengucur tenang di pergelangan tangan pria di hadapannya dan menjilat bibirnya sebelum kembali menatap wajah yang bersangkutan. "Lagipula, kau membenci diriku yang sebelumnya, kan, Kurogane?"

"Aku membencimu bahkan hingga saat ini," gumam Kurogane seraya mengulurkan tangannya ke depan hidung Fai, membuat pria pirang itu mengendusnya nikmat sesaat sebelum mengerling ekspresi sang ninja yang kini jelas terlihat terluka atas sesuatu.

Fai tersenyum. Dadanya terasa sakit melihat ekspresi yang dibuat pria besar itu, tapi inilah yang dibutuhkannya, yang dibutuhkan Kurogane. Mereka harus tetap saling membenci, bukan mencintai. Persepsi mereka di beberapa dunia sebelumnya—sebelum Tokyo—sempat terdistraksi, tapi kini ia memutuskan untuk membuat persepsi itu kembali jelas. Mereka seharusnya musuh, bukan kekasih.

Ia bersenandung saat menjilat pelan darah yang mulai mengumpul dan terancam terlepas dari ikatan atom substansialnya. "Dulu kau membenci iblis, sekarang kau membenci monster. Itu juga bentuk perubahan, seharusnya kau juga memanjangkan rambutmu."

Entah bagian mana dari kalimatnya yang membuat Kurogane marah, tapi yang ia tahu selanjutnya adalah pria itu segera menarik tangannya dengan cukup keras beberapa saat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, lalu tanpa banyak bicara Kurogane memasukkan tangannya ke kantung celananya dan berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

"Kau tidak akan membiarkanku selesai minum?" tanya Fai tanpa menghadap Kurogane, mata ceruleannya menatap lurus pada langit gelap di luar jendela. Dingin dan gelap, cukup ironis dan klise disaat cuaca pun sepertinya berusaha mengejek hatimu. "Kau tidak akan memelihara monstermu dengan baik?"

"Kau sudah minum cukup banyak." Fai dapat mendengar getaran samar saat suara Kurogane memantul di dinding ruangan, dan ia tersenyum puas. Ia akan menyakitinya dan membuatnya menjauh lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Aku tidak akan memotong rambutku," ujarnya kemudian. Suaranya yang lembut memotong udara dengan kejamnya. Dan ia merasakan Kurogane sedikit mengernyit mendengar ucapannya.

"Setidaknya ikat rambutmu," adalah kalimat terakhir yang muncul dari mulut sang ninja sebelum ia menghilang di balik pintu.

Fai tersenyum getir dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur. Dadanya terasa bergemuruh dan hatinya terasa seperti terhujam sebuah panah tumpul yang menyayat kewarasannya sedikit demi sedikit, dan hal itu membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ia ingin tertawa. Lepas. Hingga orang luar menganggapnya gila. Karena, hei, setiap orang akan gila saat mereka diharuskan untuk menyakiti orang yang paling mereka sayangi secara terus-menerus. Tapi Fai membutuhkan hal ini, ia membutuhkan rasa sakitnya dan Kurogane.

Ia membuka mulutnya lebar dan tertawa keras tanpa suara. Ia akan menjadi gila malam ini. Ia akan menjadi gila dan besok ia akan pergi ke pasar dan membeli pita untuk mengikat rambutnya seperti saran Kurogane. Ia akan membeli pita beraneka warna hingga Kurogane akan menganggapnya berubah menjadi wanita atau semacamnya, ia akan membeli pita beraneka warna selain warna merah. Ia akan membeli pita dan keesokan harinya segalanya akan berubah, ia bukan lagi Fai dan ia akan menjauhinya. Ia akan menghapus Kurogane dari hatinya. Ia tidak akan membeli pita berwarna merah darah. Ia akan menyakiti Kurogane.

Keesokan paginya, dua lusin pita berwarna merah darah tergeletak acak di seluruh kamar.

Dan di kamar mandi ia kembali muntah.

~**Fini**~

* * *

><p><strong>Yuu's Note:<strong>

Buat yang nonton Tsubasa Shunraiki pasti tahu kalau Fai digambarkan SELALU pakai pita merah buat mengikat rambutnya. Denial much, Fai? =)

Belakangan ini saya merasa tulisan saya makin absurd. Ini akibat kebanyakan belajr filsafat di kampus sepertinya. Tolong kasih tau saya kalau ada kalimat atau scene yang terasa 'ngawang' atau nggak masuk akal. Saya bener-bener lagi kacau. orz

Ngomong-ngomong, lagi-lagi saya nggak bisa menentukan apakah ini masih bisa di rate T atau udah harus masuk M. *bukan ahli rating*

Saya stres gara-gara tiba-tiba fandom TRC eror disaat saya mau publish fic di detik-detik terakhir challenge. So I'm gonna shut my mouth and just say one last word.

Review?


End file.
